Talk:Technological Achievement Tiers
Untitled I thought this was funny the first time I read my Beastiarum: on the note in Tier 4, it shows just how stupid the Brutes are. E93 02:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I seriously laughed out loud when I read that. Ah, the brutes... -- Couchpotato99 (talk) 02:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Humans What tier would humans be now in real life? I'm sure it's either 5 or 4 Voy101 :4. :Actually, I'd say 5 (my own opinion). Thanks, General simon r h 18:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I would agree. We haven't really left Earth yet, not to the degree described in the list. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Tier 4 would fit the time from now till around the begining of the Interplanetary War --MCDBBlits 00:48, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Tier 5 is where we are right now. And yes, we have left the Earth to a certain extent. We have already landed several people on the moon as well as sent probes and robots to other planets in our solar system. Plus, we have several people living in space on space stations like the International Space Station. I'm going to set it to Tier 5. General Heed 19:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Copyright Dear all, We honestly do need to make sure that this isn't copying straight off of the Bestiarum. I don't have a copy, but this sounds line-by-line something from that handbook. Can anyone transform it into their own words? However, copying like this is expressly impermissible. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 13:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Interstellar Interstellar means between stars... Humanity in Halo thus would have reached this level by title... --Sierra 003 12:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) flood What tier would the Flood be?, because they do not have advanced technology but they can travel between stars and possibly galaxies. Also they can almost completely change a sentient being's DNA which I think would fall under advancing intellegent life. I don't think the Flood themselves count because they aren't actually a society. Every form of technology they've uitlized was always made by somebody else and they've never shown any sign of improvisation to it, a clear indicator of invention. That and their own sentience is also borrowed from those they kill. So the Flood can't be counted on this simply because they are not a society.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC) 0.0 At the very bottom of the page it says "Inter dimensional, 0.0" There is nothing under that category. Can we delete it? -- Heretic Havana Never mind. Its gone. Thank you, whoever deleted it.-- Heretic Havana Other Galaxy According to the topic 'flood' above, the flood have no technological tier. Since they came from another galaxy though, would they not have infected a species that could travel between galaxies, i.e. a Tier 0 species? If that's true, then I think we should add that it was more than just the Precursors that reached Tier 0.--Full Metal Fan 03:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The humans found the Flood on these ships. How they got there is beyond me but there seems to be a lot of speculation that the Precursors created the Flood as an attempt to get back at the Forerunners destroyed them. Remember during the Forerunner-Flood war, the Flood infected Forerunner ships to get from place to place, they didn't invent them themselves. I think that the Precursors creating the Flood is the most logical depiction of what happened but hey, you never know. Haloboy123 05:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC)